


I See Her in You.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Relationship Problems, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie Is missing Glenn wondering if he'll return home safe back to her, their family, and the life they'd started together. When her and Rick share an usual moment. Is it the start of something? Something that's always been there since the farm? Or simply two hurting souls seeking the touch of another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Her in You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Maggie and Rick be gentle with me Guy's.
> 
> I had an idea and had to post it. I am debating making a longer multi chapter fic set against the Farm with them but, It's just an idea.
> 
> This is a one shot!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Hazel green eyes stared off toward the distance. Watching, waiting for the first sign of him coming Home. He was strong, fast on his feet, he was alive. No matter what they said, she knew, he'd come home to her, to their child growing inside her. She needed him, needed someone to hold her, and be there for her through this. Her mother, Her Daddy, Beth, everything was gone. How much more was she supposed to lose? How many more times did Goodbye need to be said.

Maggie wanted to cry, to let the tears flow and let her emotions bubble to the surface finally. Cry like she'd done the day Daryl had walked out of Grady with Beth held within his arms. Scream like the day her Daddy had been knelt down outside the fence. Feel the emotion's she'd been denying herself to feel since they'd gotten here. Behind the Gates, and walls of Alexandria. To their new _Home_ these day's. 

Feel the same emotions she felt back on the Farm. Hope, Joy, anything except the overwhelming sadness that always seemed to hang overhead pouring over her, and weighing her down. Stealing her moment's of happiness, her fingers gently wiped at her eyes, refusing to let the tears fall that begged her to set them free. To cry, and stop torturing herself with the thought's of Glenn being gone. If he was coming back, if she had to raise their child alone.

The soft crunch of ground beside her called her attention away from her thought's. Hazel shaded eyes turning toward the source, and finding Rick. Right beside her like so many time's before. 

"We've come back from harder things,"

His words were drawled, low, barely more than a deep whisper from his mouth as he spoke. 

"I know we have, I just keep thinking what if he doesn't come back,"

"He will Maggie, Glenn's a survivor we all are,"

Silence settled between them for a moment, as they stood there. Unsure of what to say to one another. Daryl, Sasha, Abraham, Glenn, they were still out. Trying to find their way back, back to Alexandria back to the rest of their family.

"I saw Judith in the house the other day. She's starting to-- she's starting to look like Lori,"

A soft smile spread over her lips as she spoke. Fingers gently brushing fallen dark locks behind her ear for a moment. Seeing those blue eyes staring at her. Looking at her in a way she'd never seen before.

"Yeah,"

"Made me happy,"

"Me, too, I know I shouldn't be saying this Maggie, but, she's not the only one that reminds me of Lori,"

Maggie gazed up at him, hazel eyes staring up into cold blue, feeling the soft tickle of her hair being tussled within the breeze. The warmth of fingers, as Rick reach forward, brushing her hair behind her ear. Fingers gently racing over the curve of her cheek, and grasping to the side of her neck. Tugging her forward until she felt the press of his body against her own. This was wrong, something neither of them should have been allowing to happen, but, neither of them stopped. His lips brushed against her own, testing the waters between them, her hands gently running over his arms, and grasping within raven curls. Pulling him to her, as their mouths enclosed over one another.

Hungry, ravenous, devouring one another. Hands grasping twisting, molding over every curve of her, pulling her to him, and causing her to moan into his mouth. Before she pulled back, lips breaking from his own, feeling the warmth pressed against her. 

"We can't Rick,"

Each word was panted, breathlessly escaping her mouth, feeling the soft press of lips against her neck. Before he pulled away, frosted eyes looking at her, searching her eyes for the truth. Hands gently taking her face between them as those eyes gazed down at her.

"It's not what you want,"

"I can't Rick,"

He smiled softly, placing one final kiss on her lips.

"You really do remind me of Lori, strong, beautiful, always telling me no,"

His words were thick, heavy, laced with the need she saw burning behind his eyes at the mention of Lori before he pulled away. Walking back toward Alexandria as if nothing had ever happened between them.


End file.
